Work was completed on modeling the spread of the fertilization membrane over the surface of a spherical marine egg. The main result is that a model based on the opening of calcium channels in internal organelles by inositol trisphosphate, which, in turn, is released through enzymatic reactions, can account for the observed spreading of the fertilization membrane. The project has been terminated because of the retirement of the principal investigator. The model has been published.